


A Moment Captured

by chibi_tsukiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Cute Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tsukiko/pseuds/chibi_tsukiko
Summary: Just one big Lightwood-Bane Family Fluff Fest :)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Moment Captured

Alec’s phone lights up from where it sits on the counter.

He taps the screen, using his knuckle to put in the passcode.

Magnus ♥️ 5:47pm: _Finished collecting the ingredients. I’m dropping them with Tessa and then I’ll be home._ 😘😘😘

Alec smiles, wiping his hands on the dish towel before slinging it over his shoulder. He grabs his phone to type out a reply. 

_Can’t wait to see you. Tell Tessa and her family hi for me._ ♥️

He waits for Magnus to reply, smiling when he receives a short video of Magnus blowing a kiss, the bright lights of the market place flickering behind him. 

Alec replies, “🥰😘” before locking his phone and shoving it into his pocket. He finishes adding the last of the dino shaped nuggets to the plates in front of him and sets them on the kitchen table. 

“Boys,” he calls out, “dinner!”

He turns back to grab the juice boxes from the fridge, surprised when he doesn’t hear the pitter patter of feet behind him. 

He turns back to the table, Chairman Meow sits on one chair eyeing the plates.

“You’re not my boys,” Alec says

Chairman gives him a soft meow before leaping down off the chair and over towards his food bowl. He pushes it with his paw, mewing.

“Alright, alright, hang on,” Alec says opening cabinets in search of Chairmans food. Finally, he finds a can of wet food in the back behind a set of teacups. 

Alec shakes his head and grabs the can opener from the drawer. 

He scoops the food into Chairman Meows bowl. 

“We gotta remind Magnus to be better about leaving a stock of food here for you when he goes away,” Alec says.

Chairman rubs his head against Alecs knee. He sniffs the food and whines. 

“I know it’s not as good as what Magnus summons for you, but it’s all we’ve got,” Alec shrugs, giving Chairman a scratch behind the ears before walking back over to the kitchen table. 

_“Boys!_ ” He calls out again. _What are they doing?_

Alec tosses the dishtowel on the counter and heads towards the boys’ rooms to investigate.

Half way down the hallway, Alec stops listening to the noises coming from Max’s room. 

“Behind you!” He hears Max shout, “Dis way!” 

“ _Estar atento_ _!_ ” Rafe calls

There’s a chorus of scuffling and giggles that follow, and Alec quiets his footsteps.

He lightly pushes the door to Max’s room and peaks his head in, his breath catching as he takes in the scene before him. 

Max stands on his bed, toy bow and arrow in his hand, black shapes drawn with marker on his arms. 

Rafe stands on the floor near the closet, he’s adorned with beaded necklaces, and Alec can see faint smudges of glitter on his eyelids. 

Rafe ducks down from the invisible attacker, punching out his arms to mimic blasting. 

“ _Hay demasiados_!,” he cries, spinning in circles, punching the surrounding air. 

Max slings the toy bow over his shoulder, bending down to grab the marker on the nightstand. 

“Hang on! I use speed and strong rune!” He takes the marker, keeping the cap on, and retraces the shapes on his wrist and bicep. He jumps down off the bed and rushes to Rafe’s side. He helps him up and takes the bow off his shoulder. The two boys stand back to back as they fight the imaginary threat. 

Alec takes out his phone, holding it between the crack of the door and the doorframe, taking as many photos as he can. As he slips the phone back into his pocket, his elbow hits the wall, causing a loud _thud_ sound. 

Both boys turn towards the door, arms and bow pointed at Alec. 

“Rafe look!” Max gasps, “Its _Daddy monster!_ ” 

Alec grins pushing the door open, his arms outstretched like Frankenstein, “Grrrrrr you’ll never defeat me” he says stomping into the room. 

Max squeals, “Quick Rafe! Quick!” he yells, moving to the side. 

Alec growls, leaning to scoop Rafe up in his arms. Rafe ducks out of the way, rolling on the ground in between Alec’s legs, just as Alec had taught them to do. He smiles with pride, forgetting the “monster” persona he’s supposed to be putting on. 

He turns around, just as Max stands back up on the bed, his bow stretched, aimed at Alec. 

“Gotcha Daddy!”, grins before releasing the string of the bow. 

Rafe throws up his hand, making a “ _psshhh_ ” noise to mimic a blast. 

Alec grabs his chest taking a few steps backwards before dramatically falling to the ground “Arggghhh curse you,” he groans before flopping his arms out signifying his “death.” 

He squints his eyes open, watching the boys’ reactions. 

Max beams. He hops off the bed, running over to Rafe, “We did it! We did it!”, he giggles. 

Rafe smiles, giving Max a high five. 

They both glance at Alec and then back at one another, grinning. Rafe nods at Max and Alec recognizes the gleam in their eyes, he’s seen it in Magnus many times. He braces himself for what’s coming. 

“Get him!!” Max shrieks!

In an instant, both boys are on top of Alec, tickling at his stomach and under his arms. 

Alec squirms underneath, “oh no, no please, have mercy!” he pleads in between laughs. 

Rafe moves to pin Alec’s arms down while Max continues the assault. 

“Ah no fair! Two against one!,” Alec complains, although he recalls when this normally happens, Magnus will pin his arms and legs down with magic. His husband never was one for playing fair. _But Magnus isn’t here this time_. After letting the boys have their way with him, Alec shifts and wiggles his arms free from Rafes grip. In a swift movement, he scoops the boys up, one in each arm, and drops them on the bed. 

“Now you’re in for it!” he says.

The boys grab onto one another as Alec begins his tickle revenge. Soon Alecs ears are ringing with the sound of joyful shrieking. 

After the tickle fight ends, Alec reheats the boys’ dinners, and helps them get ready for bed. 

He uses one of Magnus’ make up wipes to remove the glitter from Rafael’s eyes, chuckling to himself as he notices the shimmering pieces that are caked into his eyebrows and bangs. 

After Alec finishes with Rafe, he instructs him to brush his teeth and get into bed. He then grabs a washcloth and soap and wipes off the “runes” Max had drawn down his arms. 

“All right Max, you’re all clean. Brush your teeth and then get into bed and I’ll be over to tuck you in, in a moment.”

“Can’t.” Max says.

“Why not?” Alec asks, prepping for the argument. Max has always been difficult at bedtime.

“Not clean”, Max says

Alec blinks at him, “What do you mean you aren’t clean?” He scans Max’s arms and legs for any trace of left over marker, but he can’t see any. 

“Forgot one!” Max smiles

And Alec just stares at him.

Max giggles, lifting his shirt to reveal what Alec realizes is the Wedding Rune, drawn over Max’s heart. Alec's eyes drift from the rune up to Max’s face, all dimples as he smile shines as bright as the sun. 

Alec ruffles Max’s hair, mindful of his horns, and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

Alec reads the boys a bedtime story and tucks them both in, telling them that the faster they go to sleep, the faster Bapa will be home. 

* * * 

Alec lies on the couch, flipping through the images he took earlier on his phone, smiling to himself. He’s just about to text Magnus to ask for his ETA, when he hears the familiar sound of a portal opening and closing. 

He locks his phone and sits up, just as Magnus walks over to the couch. Alec moves his leg so that Magnus can plop down next to him. 

“Hello Darling,” Magnus smiles laying his hand against Alecs cheek. 

“Welcome back,” Alec replies, leaning forward to kiss Magnus softly. “How’s Tessa and her family?” 

“They’re doing very well. Mina is getting bigger every day, and Kit is… he could give your Parabatai a run for his money.” 

Alec snorts. 

“Blondie jr.,” Magnus shivers, “I had hoped that Jem would have more of an influence on him.”

“Herondale’s are hard to tame.”

“ _Impossible’s_ more like it,” Magnus says, closing his eyes, and moving to lay his head in Alecs lap. 

Alec presses a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, laying a hand on his chest, “Everything else went ok though?” 

Magnus smiles, keeping his eyes closed, “Yes, yes. I am sorry it took so long, Tessa insisted I stay for tea since I ‘am terrible at visiting’, I hope the boys weren’t too disappointed, I know I had told them I would be back today.” 

Alec chuckles, running his fingers lightly through Magnus’s hair, watching as Magnus sinks into the touch. “They were alright, I told them the faster they went to sleep, the faster you’d be home.”

Magnus grins, grabbing Alecs hand “My genius husband” he kisses the inside of Alec’s palm, “I missed you.”

Alec leans down to kiss him, “I missed you too,” he smiles. “Do you want to see something that happened today?” 

Magnus blinks one eye open, “Oh?”

“Here,” Alec shifts to help Magnus sit up beside him, Magnus complies, groaning as he does. He leans into Alec so they are siting shoulder to shoulder. 

Alec pulls out his phone and opens the photo folder, flicking through until he finds the ones he took today. He clicks the first one open and holds the phone towards Magnus. 

Magnus’ eyes go wide. “Is that…?” he starts unable to process.

Alec grins, flicking through more photos, “It was right before dinner, it was a whole thing”, he looks to his phone continuities to flip back and forth between the pictures. “When I was cleaning them up, Max showed me he had a rune under his shirt. Right over his heart,” he smiles, remembering how Max was beaming about it. “They’re really something, aren’t they?” He looks to Magnus, whose eyes remain transfixed on the photo. Alec can see tears beginning to form on his water line. 

“Magnus?” 

Magnus blinks the tears away, reaching to lace his fingers with Alecs. “I love you Alexander “he says after a moment. 

Alec smiles, resting his forehead against Magnus’ temple. “I love you too.” 

Magnus cups his other hand behind Alecs neck to pull him into a kiss. 

“Now, if you’re not too tired,” Alec whispers when they break apart, “I’d like to show you exactly how much I missed you.” 

Magnus smirks, “Oh my love, I am _never_ too tired for that”

Alec gives Magnus a quick peck, “good, shall we?” he stands, holding out his hand to Magnus who takes it. 

“Lead the way, Alexander.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!  
> come find me on Tumblr @chibi-tsukiko <3


End file.
